Royal Seireitei Air Force
An Airship ひくうてい|Hikūtei|flying boat is a form of aerial transport, although their appearance has differed widely between designs from various people. The designs that are used in the RSAF are several that have been made from models of ships taken from the human world and turned to life and augmented to run off of solidified and liquefied reishi. Related Documents Rules and Regulations Squad Reports Reports are optional in the RP. 8th Division reports will be done monthly and the google documents will be added here and open to anyone wishing to see them. They can be done by any member of the Division as long as they let the captain know OOC way Isa doesn't make one without knowing someone else did or mess up information. *8th Division Squad Report: January Use The airship is generally allows the shinigami to both advance in their own tactical warfare and technology, as revisit places they've already been that may be out of reach in the Rukongai. Receiving free access to an airship is often a simple matter of speaking to the captain and/or lieutenant of the 8th Division. Depending on the various reasons, airships may be in common use over Seireitei or the individual shinigami's may be the only one. Some airships provide the shinigami with free ferry services using the lesser used airships, but this is much more restrictive compared to the shinigami flying anywhere they wish. In the smaller and more compact designs, airships did not include any facilities, and were simply a way for the shinigami to travel around more quickly. Personal Airships frequently feature kitchens, bathrooms, living room areas, and some sort of bed or healing service for the party. Larger commercial airships are shown to include gambling tables for roulette and craps, though they cannot be used by the on-duty shinigami. Appearance In the earlier designs, airships appear very much like carracks or galleons—wooden boats, but with propellers to give them lift, fashioned like helicopters. Generally propellers set vertically along the sides provide lift while the bow or stern rotors are used for maneuvering and propulsion. The craft may also possess wings on the sides to assist in lift. In essence, they were simply normal boats with wings and propellers, literal "air-ships". Airships of this type feature prominently in earlier designs but do still appear in newer'' ones as well. Another type of airship seen in only a few of the design installments actually resembles and occasionally behaves like real-life dirigibles. The ''BlackJack ''and the ''Falcon are such, along with the Highwind. The Falcon and the Blackjack are large zeppelins, with a balloon-like cavity filled with air and the actual airship hanging from below, propellers on both the balloon and the craft providing thrust. As with real airships, the Highwind utilizes moorings to "land", essentially remaining floating but tethered to the ground. In a few of the more recent designs the airships have taken on more technologically advanced appearances, with elements of sci-fi, steampunk, and fantasy being reflected in the hull architecture. These same designs are greatly preferred in the RSAF as they are very easy to tell apart from other designs such as those that may be used in personal or commercial aircraft. Not only are their designs easy to recognize, they also hold the 8th Division's insignia on the side in a raspberry and black paint. Limitations The airship provides a quicker, easier way to travel throughout the Seireitei, enabling the bypass of large expanses without encountering any disturbances in the form of either ground issues or opponents. Some areas are altogether unreachable without the use of an airship, which may be needed to progress the mission further. Most airships can land on certain terrain, restricting access to some areas - they can land only on grassland and cannot land in mountains, deserts or forests due to not having the right equipment on board. For example, the Excelsior can only land in water, because it was originally a boat. Often when an airship cannot cross these areas, a rented Division 8 Chocobo may be needed to so or the shinigami may have to walk on foot or rely solely on shunpo. In terms of personal airships, the owner can fly their airship freely, so this restriction doesn't apply. Airships of the RSAF There are a good various airships that are associated with the 8th Division, some of which are larger than others and some that have a far more intricate purpose than some. 'Supreme Flagship of the Fleet: The Shadow of Intent' The Shadow of Intent is the massive command and communication assault carrier controlled by the 1st Division. At 3714 meters long, and 1618 meters wide at its widest point, and 400 meters deep. It is one of the biggest ships in the RSAF fleet. The Shadow of Intent is silver mane in color (same as the squad color), with black outlines and blue markings in certain areas. The ship is made of a super-high strength composite material, giving it outstanding durability even when its shields are down. The main purpose of The Shadow of Intent is to provide a mobile communications hub, and a provide the purpose of a carrier for RSAF fighters and other ships in the fleet. However, it's true purpose is to provide a war deterrent against any enemies of the Feudal State that night rear their heads. The Shadow of Intent is equipped with a plasma energy projector canon on the bottom of its forward prow. This canon unleashes a lance of plasma that is capable of turning a kilometer wide area into a smoldering crater of glass. The ship is equipped with two plasma torpedo cannons on the front of its prow. Most of its combat power comes from its array of nearly 500 fighters, stored within hangar bays. There is one large hangar bay on the belly of the ship, and two smaller ones on the top of the ship. The fighters provide point defense of the ship, as well as tactical ground operations (bombing runs, etc). The main hangar bay in the belly of ship is so massive, it is capable of holding most of the RSAF fleet inside it. The ship is equipped with a device that constantly generats a Ten no Konpeki Raito barrier around the ship at all times. The barrier is capable of withstanding damage up to the level of a Cero Oscuras in a single strike without damaging the ship itself. From 0% shields, it takes ten minutes to recharge the shields due to the size of the ship. The ship is equipped with a drive core that allows it to move between worlds. When not in use, The Shadow of Intent is stored in a dry-dock in the 8th Division. Second Air Force Command Vessel: ''Adrammelech'' The biggest of the fleet and probably one of the more unconventional designs in the entirety of it, the Adrammelech is one of the most noticeable, not to mention the easiest to recognize. The design is most easy recognized as one of those modeled after a motorcycle in the World of the Living, a fact that the Captain has often overlooked in regards to the very wide movements of this vessel. It's large size makes it very prominent, not to mention the bright red of the paint on it. This vessel can hold a large amount of people, upwards of 500+ as well as a large amount of cargo. On the sides, it can be seen that there are many playforms where the Helljumpers can move freely on the decks to begin their Primary Air Offense maneuveors. Palamecia The second largest of the airship fleet, the Palamecia is a little harder to recognize than the Adrammelech. It's a beautiful silver and gold design that is in the shape of a large 't'. The bridge of the Palamecia is in the middle branch of the 't'. This vessel cannot hold as many as the Adrammelech and that's quite evident when one's inside. It can hold around 250 people at max. The secondary defense stays close to the Adrammelech and maintains radio contact at all times. The lower decks for the Helljumpers are made of metal grating and can be dangerous if one isn't holding onto the railings as they walk. However, this open bottom makes it far simpler for the Palamecia to be of assistance to the Adremmelech. First and Second Air Commander's Navigation Vessel: ''Shiva Decommissioned - Eden'' While the Shiva was rather small, the newest Eden was created after the fall of the Shiva during the Final Battle of the Seraphim. This does not minimalize the importance of the small ship as it still holds the Navigator of the RSAF. Unlike the Shiva only holding around 50 people, the Eden can hold up to 80 and retains the 'closed body' design of the Shiva. The closed body design allows for safer working conditions for Helljumpers and Division members as well as having a requirement for people to have to inquire to board the ship. Helljumpers are automatically alllowed on board for assistance, this does not mean that there are none already on the vessel itself. The previous vessel, the Shiva, held the Navigator of the 8th Division and as such, the Eden was simply given the same amount of duties. The newer vessel holds just as many reishi powered computers on board that help in directing the large airships that are around it. This one also helps with managing the records of all the places the other vessels have been in, meaning that any ship in the RSAF cannot hide their whereabouts. This tracking does not include personal or commercial airships. This also helps when they are in the middle of battle and must have updates on changes in enemy position. Air and Space Command and Control Vessel: ''Galbana Lily'' This is possibly the smallest of the vessels in the RSAF. The Galbana Lily is the one that helps to manage the air and space control in the docking area of the 8th Division. Because of it's size, this airship can get into very small spaces but it cannot hold more than 15 people. Five of those fifteen are Helljumpers and the rest work with managing the airship radios to communicate with the larger vessels. Their Tenteikura is one of the mor powerful ones, a built in kido that is activated by the reiatsu of the Galbana Lily's commanding officer no matter what their Sei stat so that they can communicate with people that are outside of the airship. The amplification is a little less than the original Tenteikura but it still gets the job done. Their job also includes keeping the air around the docks open so that the ships do not slam into one another mid-flight because no one wants to have to pick up or replace these big-ass things. Force Command and Control & Intelligence, Surveillance and Reconnaissance Vessel: ''Ifrit'' An older model but one disguised as such so that the opponent will not realize what it is. The Ifrit can carry up to 150 people on board and harbors a medical bay as well as a miniature barracks for the longer Reconnaissance missions. It is sometimes the one that can be found around Xcution but that's also another, the Leviathan. Along with the barracks and medical bay, there's also a very nice section where they can peform their intel and surveillance duties. The Ifrit is small enough to be moved around rather easily but is much more speedy than is safe for it's easy movements. The one driving the vessel must be able to keep it under control at all times. Helljumpers The uniforms of the Helljumpers can be worn underneath their normal Division uniforms. Upon first look, one will find that they're very much skin-tight uniforms that are a blue-grey with either red or blue highlights. The males getting blue and the females getting red. These uniforms start as a small medallion with the Division 8 insignia on it; the Helljumper has to put their medallion onto the center of their chest so that they can allow their reiatsu to activate the uniform itself. Upon being activated, the uniform will adhere to the Shinigami's skin.There's a harness around the chest and shoulders where the Helljumper has their reiatsu wings attached to the back. The little buds on the back of the harness aren't actually activated until they press a little trigger button on the inside of their harness as they perform their drop from the decks of the airships. In addition to their wings, uniform and harness, they gain a helmet so that they can see where they're moving in the air. The wings are based on the color of the shinigami's reiatsu so that everyone has their own custom 'wings'; the only person whose wings are genuine are the captain's. The Helljumpers use a various style of shunpo and Sho techniques to move in the air with their augmented fighting style. E.A.R.U (Emergency Aerial Relief Unit) The only part of the RSAF under the jurisdiction of squad 4, the EARU is responsible for the evacuation and treatment of both citizen's and shinigami from warzones. As the third largest ship in the fleet, being slightly small than the Palamecia, the Anqet is designed to hold as many people as possible while mataining both their safety and providing sufficient treatment of any injured. To do this, space usually reserved for weapons and other combat equipment has been used to house medical bays and sleeping quarters for both crew and passenger's alike. These changes allow the Anqet to function as a mobile hospital for up to 500 people and can carry a maximum of 650 people overall. The Anqet also houses 25 holding bays for two different types of ship for when the terrain is too dangerous for it. The first of these ships being the Luna, a small transport ship meant primarily for ferrying passengers to and from the Anqet, they are also equipped with light weaponry for self defence in a warzone. Seireitei Commercial Airlines Often referred to as Skyferries (飛空艇定期便 {ひくうていていきびん}, Hikuuteiteikibin), these airships are used as transportation in Seireitei. Whenever a long-distance or a large group oriented mission takes place, the person may prefer to sleep on the flight via the private cabins that are provided on the ships or explore while on their way to their desination. This also helps these people to prepare themselves for missions that may have a delicate plan chosen for them or just a simpler way to debrief the group. Associated Airships and their Generals ' Paloma:' The Paloma is a large vessel that works on her own. One could even say that she's one of her own countries and entities altogether. The Paloma is large enough to comfortably hold up to 1,200 people at maximum capacity, including staff as well as cargo. It is designed to be a purely civilian vessel and doesn't carry any other weaponry than what the staff brings on board with them. Any and all weapons are inspected before the staff member comes on board, as with any other Commercial Airship. The person heading the Paloma is Victoria Reyes, a woman hailing from the 45th Rukongai District and is the 19th seat of the 8th Division. She is a hard woman who cares about the people on her vessel much more than she cares about her own pride. Victoria is not particularly close to her captain but works to keep the reputation of the 8th as clean as possible. Victoria often brings back guns from the World of the Living as well as live ammunition. She has a great deal of staff members on board who have learned how to use them as well. Orion-Xico: The Orion-Xico holds significantly less than the Paloma at around 600 or less at full capacity, making it a smaller class of a commercial airship but no less beautiful in it's engineering. Like the Paloma, the same rules and precautions are taken in ensuring the safety of the people on board. It is primarily used for smaller distances such as the first through to the fifteenth districts in the Rukongai. This means that this ship would be docked more often than not in the event of a long-distance mission beyond the fifteen districts. This ship is headed by the 20th seat of the 8th Division, Marion Veles. She's rivals with Victoria and is a bit resentful of Ryuuhei for allowing her to have command of a ship that's significantly less impressive than the Paloma but hasn't acted on this resentment as she sees no reason to so do. Unlike Victoria, Marion has made sure that most of the staff members on the Orion-Xico have mastered the use of the Helljumper equipment as well as worked on making certain that their hand-to-hand combat is up to par for security on the ship should it ever be needed in any situation. Sharpova: This airship is one of the newer ships in the commercial airlines for the 8th Division. It holds around 800 or so at maximum capacity and this includes staff members, mognettes, and Adela. This particular vessel is a very long distance type of airship going about forty districts with relative ease. It's modeled after a Star Destroyer after the builder saw the films of Star Wars and became mildly obsessed with them, the only downfall is that it doesn't actually have the kind of weaponry on it to actually be a Star Destroyer. The Sharpova is headed by Darcy Horn, the 18th Seat of the 8th Division. She takes great pride in keeping the Sharpova in great condition, often having the Mognettes on board as her staff and engine crew. There are a few other 8th Division members on there that she keeps fluent in the art of Kido and Zanjutsu as she greatly admires anyone with a great proficiency in the field. If she weren't at the 8th, she would have gone for the 13th. Private Cabins and Sleeping Pods Each of the Commercial Airships has their own cabins; luxury or private. Luxury cabins, as seen on the right, are usually a little bit bigger than the private cabins and come with a toilet, sink, small refigerator, table, and a full size bed with sheets. The luxury cabins usually have a small window through which the occupant/s can look out of where they can see the area outside. There's an option to close the blinds as well, this way they won't be woken for overnight transport or early morning and/or late evening. These luxury cabins are also what several of the staff uses but the staff must pay to use them. These private sleeping pods are space efficient and cool themselves with small heating and cooling systems that run from reishi in the air. They're around three and a half inchest wide and up to around seven feet in length. Inside of these pods, there's a four inch thick mattress with a little bundle of sheets for the user to use while they're inside of the private sleeping pods. On the side, there's a little area to store any luggage that will fit inside of the pod and, at the end if one is near a wall of the ship, one can even look through a small window to the outside. The doors are made of solid wood and can open toward the outside of the pod but they do lock from the inside for privacy. Commercial Airship Protection The only protection these airships have aside from the staff members and Generals on them are the Anti-Hollow drones that are deployed from the bottoms. The drones are modeled after the H.R. Giger aliens in the way that they move and take out Hollows. These drones were developed by Ashi Nakatsukuni of the 12th Division after being commissioned by the 8th's Captain. They snake through the air and attack swiftly with small Shakkaho-like lasers that are only around a third of the power of a normal Shakkaho. The only thing about these drones is that they were designed to be very much like a tank in the way that their defense is high while their attack power is, at best, subpar. Similar to the Geckos made by Lorcian Kobayashi, the 8th Division has airborne drones that move from airship to airship and even on the decks of the ships themselves. These drones can be activated by reishi and work similar to Denreishinki with little cameras in them to act like a webcam service. These drones do have the much more important role of keeping track of staff locations as well as keeping tabs on goings-on at the 8th Division. They serve to be used as tools that make it easier for the Generals to command the ship itself without having to have too large of a staff on the off-chance that the 8th doesn't have enough people to run the main battle fleet. The Communication Drones were also created by Ashi Nakatsukuni with a lot of help from the other members of the 12th Division. They were built with no real design in mind other than to be functional but the design that was produced was very close to the design seen in the World of the Living by its creator. Category:Seireitei Category:Gotei 13